Indev
Indev (skrót od „In Developement”, pl. W rozwoju) – trzecia faza gry wydana pod koniec 2009 roku. Posiada 30 aktualizacji oraz dwie wersje. W Indevie, podobnie jak w Classicu, mapa miała ograniczoną wielkość i gracz nie mógł przejść poza jej granicę. W menu istnieje konfiguracja wyglądu mapy podczas tworzenia nowego świata. Indev jest pierwszą fazą, która pokazuje dokończoną wersję trybu przetrwania (lecz w nowszych wersjach doszło do wielu zmian). Główną „ewolucją” w Indevie jest możliwość wytwarzania, w której po raz pierwszy ukazał się stół rzemieślniczy czy też cykl dnia i nocy. Agresywne moby odradzają się w nocy (w Classicu czy teście przetrwania pojawiały się cały czas). Sposób rozgrywki w tej fazie bardzo się zmienił po dodaniu możliwości wytwarzania, przetapiania oraz innych możliwości. Podobnie jak w Survival Test, gracz musiał zapisywać świat w postaci pliku .mclevel by w razie śmierci mógł załadować mapę od poprzedniego stanu. Jeżeli gracz nie zapisał gry przed śmiercią, mapa zostanie utracona. Indev jest następcą fazy Classic, a poprzednikiem fazy Infdev. Spis treści ukryj * 1Opis ** 1.1Spawn gracza ** 1.2Nowe funkcje * 2Ciekawostki * 3Galeria Opis Spawn gracza Gracze grający w wersji tej mogli utworzyć nowy świat lub załadować starszy. W przypadku tworzenia nowego świata gracz musiał ustawić typ mapy, kształt mapy i temat mapy. Po wygenerowaniu świata gracz pojawiał się w drewnianym domku. Dom ten miał siedem bloków długości, siedem bloków szerokości i cztery wysokości. Z pomieszczenia można było wyjść przez otwór rozmiarów 1 (szerokość) na 2 (wysokość) kratki. W pierwszych wersjach (c0.31) domek ten był wykonany z zamszonego bruku. Nowe funkcje : Osobny artykuł: Historia wersji/Indev. . W fazie Indev dodane zostały: * Ekwipunek * Konstruowanie * Przetapianie potrzebuje paliwa * Jedzenie ** Surowy i pieczony schab ** Zupa grzybowa ** Chleb * Tryb trzeciej osoby * Robienie screenshotów * Źródła światła ** Pochodnie ** Ogień * Obrazy * Rolnictwo * Cykl dnia i nocy * Żeby strzelać strzałami potrzebny jest łuk * Nowy format map (.mclevel) * Mapy tematyczne, nowe rodzaje map i kształtów map * Dynamiczne oświetlenie. * Zaaktualizowane moby (lepsza orientacja w terenie). Nadal jednak ich inteligencja jest na tyle słaba, że te same skaczą z dużych wysokości. Ciekawostki * Indev jest jedyną fazą, w którą nie można zagrać za pomocą najnowszego launchera. * Dziwnym faktem jest to, iż Indev posiadał dźwięk, a wersje Classic i Infdev już nie. Prawdopodobnie pliki dźwiękowe z tej gry ocalały, w przeciwieństwie do wyżej wymienionych faz gry. * Niektóre bloki typu barwiona wełna oraz pajęczyny znajdywały się w plikach gry, ale nie ukazały się przed Betą. Można było je znaleźć za pomocą kodów lub specjalnych programów. * Indev, Classic oraz Pre-classic nie posiadały żadnych dziur w warstwie skały macierzystej. Faza Infdev oraz Alpha (przed 1.2.0) posiadały je. * W Indevie, jeżeli gracz wychodził poza granicę mapy, został przesuwany w przeciwną stronę, aby wyszedł z granicy. Im dalej się szło, tym mocniej został on odsuwany. Nie występowało to w wersji 0.31. * Jeżeli spróbujesz teraz zagrać w fazę Indev, skórki nie będą wyświetlać się poprawnie. Jest to spowodowane tym, iż Mojang AB usunęło wsparcie dla nich w tej fazie. Aby to poprawić, wystarczy odłączyć się od internetu podczas wczytywania mapy. * Moby w wersji Indev nie miały jeszcze dźwięków, więc po uderzeniu ich grał dźwięk, który występował też, kiedy gracz odnosił obrażenia. * Jeżeli uda się wgrać wersję Indev do launchera, ekran czasami stawał się czarny, kiedy gracz generował mapę w postaci „Floating” (pl. Latająca). Powodem jest inny format tego typu mapy, który uniemożliwiał konwersję mapy do Infdev. * W plikach gry tej wersji mieliśmy plik null, który nie miał żadnego rozszerzenia i gdy otworzyliśmy go w notatniku nic nie było zapisane. * W wersji 0.31 przetapianie polegało na wrzucaniu przedmiotów do ognia. Kategoria:Fazy rozwoju Kategoria:Indev Kategoria:Niepełne wersje